


A Fine Line

by Creative_Cas



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Zelda - Freeform, after so much crap, breath of the wild - Freeform, but i just needed to write this okay, link - Freeform, maybe lol, not saying i'm gonna keep going with more of this, so i am giving it to them, these two deserve so much happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Cas/pseuds/Creative_Cas
Summary: Self-indulgent drabble of Link and Zelda post-Ganon





	A Fine Line

She's seen him fight monsters before. She knows how skilled he is, and knows that she shouldn't be worried. But. 

In the back of her mind she sees his broken body fallen to a guardian. She could still feel the heavy weight of his head in her hands. That memory haunts her and grips at her heart. 

Maybe it's because no one has survived a fight with the gold Lynel he is about to challenge. 

But it has made its territory too close to a stable, and is scaring travelers away from those parts. Something has to be done. 

Zelda stood just inside the stable, eyeing the small outcropping of rock that blocked the Lynel from view. Link was just finishing a plate of simmered bananas, and listening intently to Dabi. There was a fierce determination in his eyes that sent a chill down Zelda’s spine.

“It wasn’t really much of a problem before the fall of Ganon,” Dabi was saying. “We didn’t get many people this way and those that did come this way knew well enough to hurry past that beast’s territory. But now that Hyrule is no longer in constant danger, we’ve seen a few more families out and seeing new places.

“Two weeks ago a pair of boys were climbing on the rocks, I think they wanted to get a better look at Vah Medoh,” he shook his head sadly. “They got too close and barely escaped with burns. That was when we sent you a call for help.”

_ So it uses fire arrows? _ Link asked, using his unique hand-signing. Zelda had learned to understand it quickly enough after he was appointed to her, and it seems while Link had traveled after awakening, others had learned it too.

“That’s what we hope,” Dabi sighed and rested a fist on his hip. “There were no huge explosions like with bomb arrows. But still, that thing has a deadly aim.”

Link nodded, and used what was left of a roll to wipe his plate clean. He stood and dusted off the seat of his pants. One of the stable hands took his plate, and he did a final check of his weapons. When he seemed satisfied, he cast a glance at Zelda. She held her breath, and she felt she  _ needed _ to say something.

It was hard, she had to admit that. After the fall of Ganon she’d been reluctant to watch him leave for anything. She had felt alone for so long, waiting for him to wake up, and once they had been reunited she found herself feeling remarkably selfish about him. It was hard reminding herself that all of Hyrule needed him too.

Too late, Zelda realized she was staring. Link raised an eyebrow at her, and she lifted her chin and squared her shoulders. 

“Remember, there is a fine line between courage and recklessness,” she said. She hoped her voice sounded bolder than she felt. 

Link nodded, thanking her. Then with a breath to calm himself, he set off toward the small tower of rocks that stood between the stable and the Lynel. 

However, the sight of his retreating back was too much in that moment for Zelda, and she hurried after him. She wasn’t sure what else she could say, but it didn’t feel right letting him go off to fight without something…  _ more _ . 

She caught his arm just beyond some crates. His body turned towards her, with his gaze still lingering on the rocks. Assessing the safety of being so close, Zelda knew. She knew that he would want her to stay safe in the stables while he was fighting. It was his job to protect her above all else, after all.

When he finally met her eyes, Zelda’s voice caught in her throat. No words came out, and she was painfully aware of the fistful of his sleeve that she had. 

Lynels were frightening creatures, and while Zelda had only ever seen the dead ones Link had finished with, she’d heard plenty of stories that could keep her up at night. Suddenly she wasn’t only feeling anxiety about him leaving.

Wanting to act before she cuckooed out, Zelda took a sharp breath, slipped a hand up to his face, and pressed her lips against his. It was short, and a little clumsy, but Zelda felt an incredible warmth flooding her chest as soon as they touched. She pulled away, blinking a few stray tears from her eyes.

“Make sure you come back,” she said breathily. She pressed a light kiss to his cheek. “Please.”

Link’s eyes were unreadable, as they usually were. But he was leaning toward her ever so slightly, and that helped Zelda feel as though she hadn’t acted rashly. He took a half step back, placed his index finger to his lips and then pressed his right hand flat against his left fist.  _ I promise. _

Zelda returned to the stable feeling more encouraged than she thought she would, and listened almost eagerly for the sounds of fighting to end. 


End file.
